Silencio
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Harry no habla, no dice nada. Ha dejado de ver, de oír, de sentir, de respirar. Todo su ser es una explanada en blanco, un mundo helado e inerte que se extiende y se extiende hacia un horizonte que no tiene fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas**: Es una historia **snarry**. No es una historia feliz, entendiendo como historia feliz aquella en la que al final todos comen perdices; no obstante, creo que puede ser bonita a su manera. No os asustéis con el inicio, prometo que mejorará :D

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje es mío, pertenecen todos ellos a J.K Rowlin :(

* * *

**SILENCIO**

_Viñeta I_

Harry no habla, no dice nada. Ha dejado de ver, de oír, de sentir, de respirar. Todo su ser es una explanada en blanco, un mundo helado e inerte que se extiende y se extiende hacia un horizonte que no tiene fin. Se tambalea y, por fortuna, encuentra el marco de la puerta. Escucha una voz a su lado, pero no consigue encontrarle sentido a ese terrible gorgojeo, porque sólo puede ver ese blanco que empieza a rodearle, ese hielo que comienza a aprisionarle las entrañas. Pasa de un pensamiento a otro, intentando conectar las ideas, intentando comprender lo que acaba de ocurrir. Una palabra se repite en su cabeza. Muerto. Muerto. Muerto. Muerto. Pero es incapaz de interpretarla, de dotarle de un significado concreto. No puede hacerlo, no quiere hacerlo, porque, entonces, tendrá que asumir las consecuencias, y no puede, no quiere.

Muerto. Muerto. Muerto.

Levanta la mirada y ve los rostros graves de Ron y Hermione. Son los rostros de dos desconocidos, de dos siluetas extrañas que parecen estar fuera de lugar. La frialdad le inunda y aunque empieza a tiritar, termina convulsionando. Parece que su cuerpo, por una cuestión de instinto, ha entendido antes que su cerebro la terrible situación. Muerto. Muerto. Se le doblan las rodillas y cae al suelo. La primera lágrima es la más difícil. La deja salir con una protesta, porque no quiere dejarla escapar, porque su presencia sólo confirmará una realidad que no está dispuesto a aceptar. Escuece en sus ojos, en su corazón, en sus manos, en su alma. Pero la dificultad termina ahí y es entonces cuando las emociones se desbordan en un sollozo incontrolable. Nota su cara empapada, el pecho a punto de explotar, que le falta el aire para poder llorar, para poder expresar su descarnada desesperación. Necesita llorar más, más rápido, más alto, más fuerte… Se ahoga. Sus lágrimas se transforman en un llanto inconsolable, en un llanto infantil, impúdico y atroz, mientras su cuerpo se sacude en espasmos. En un ataque irracional, empieza a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo y aunque intentan detenerlo, no deja que lo toquen. Necesita sentir que su estado físico se corresponde con su interior; necesita sentir dolor en su piel; necesita que algo mitigue el terrible vacío que se abalanza sobre él. El blanco y el hielo, finalmente, lo envuelven por completo, dejándolo inerte. Muerto.

Entonces es capaz de ligar una frase completa en sus pensamientos: Severus Snape está muerto.

* * *

Tal vez me odiéis... xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen (bla, bla...). Todo es propiedad de JK.

Y aquí va la segunda viñeta. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_Viñeta II._

Se despierta con el corazón apretado entre las costillas, con la piel de la cara tirante y seca, con el cuerpo agotado. Por un momento, se pregunta dónde está, por qué siente tanto frío. Pero el dulce desconcierto se esfuma y la realidad se impone. Aunque apenas se filtra un leve resplandor por las persianas, sabe que ha vuelto a amanecer, una nueva mañana. No sabe cuánto ha dormido (horas, días, meses…), pero tampoco le importa demasiado; no tiene prisa por levantarse, ya no tiene que ir a ninguna parte. Como cada día desde hace una semana, procura entregarse de nuevo a la somnolencia, obligar a su cuerpo a cerrar los ojos, aunque en su cabeza habite un enjambre de murmullos y confusión. No ha vuelto a pensar en ello, en el entierro; en realidad, no ha vuelto a pensar en nada, ha bloqueado sus pensamientos, manteniéndolos a una distancia prudente de seguridad. Ni siquiera ha hecho preguntas a Ron y a Hermione; no le interesa conocer el cómo ni el por qué; ya sabe lo importante: Severus no volverá a rodearlo con sus brazos, Severus no volverá a rozarle con sus labios, Severus, sencillamente, no volverá.

Nota el cosquilleo que le sube por la garganta, pero lucha por contener la embestida del sollozo; lo atrapa antes de que explote en su boca, justo antes de verse arrastrado de nuevo a la desesperación. Se retuerce sobre el colchón y presiona la almohada contra su cabeza casi hasta perder el aliento, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar la pequeña muerte que le procura el sueño y seguir en ese estado de hibernación, en ese estado donde el tiempo se ha parado, donde ya no quedan lágrimas. Da una vuelta, otra vuelta, más vueltas sobre la cama… Pero es inútil. Está muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto. Y son sus ojos, porque él ya no puede, los que se echan a llorar de nuevo. Siente que la manta le estrangula, que las paredes del cuarto se estrechan, que las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas se han transformado en grilletes de tela. Es como si la oscuridad de la habitación se le hubiera metido en los pulmones. Se pregunta si algún día volverá a levantarse de esa cama, si el dolor parará en algún momento, si podrá llamar hogar a algo que no sea esta humedad en la que está envuelto.

Y es que, por ahora sólo desea desparecer, esfumarse, evaporarse, pese a que sabe que la comprensión ajena del dolor tiene fecha de caducidad. Tarde o temprano tendrá que salir de su madriguera y hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones, de su trabajo, de sus amigos… Y después, tras un periodo razonable de duelo, tendrá que fingir que vive una vida, volver a retribuir las bromas con una sonrisa y simular que lo peor ya ha pasado. Se estremece mientras la voz de Severus revolotea a través de sus pensamientos:

_"Harry, lo más trágico de la muerte no es la pérdida de la persona a la que quieres, sino descubrir que el mundo, pese a ello, sigue girando indolentemente."_

Por primera vez alcanza a comprender su significado completo. El mundo seguirá esperándole, el mundo seguirá girando, y tendrá que enfrentarse a él. De pronto, sabe a ciencia cierta que no tiene sentido retrasar ese momento. Sabe que el dolor no remitirá, que continuará ahogándole cada noche y que a pesar de ello tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento.

Le sobreviene una arcada, pero aun así, encuentra la fuerza para deshacerse de la ropa de cama y apoyar los pies desnudos sobre el suelo de madera. Duda durante unos instantes y, mientras esconde la cabeza entre sus brazos, mira de reojo la puerta cerrada que se alza ante él. La sensación de que hay un abismo entre sus pies y ese trozo de madera le persigue como un fantasma, como si llegar hasta ella y abrirla fuera un reto imposible de cumplir. No quiere regresar al mundo que se esconde tras esa puerta: estará lleno de sol, de vida, de risas, de amigos, y él ha dejado de formar parte de todo eso, porque ahora pertenece a otro lugar, a uno helado y solitario. Las paredes parecen seguir estrechándose en torno a él, pero se dice que tiene que hacerlo. Por él, por Severus, por la valentía de la que tanto se mofaba.

Se arma de valor. La sensación de mareo le golpea al levantarse y está tan débil que le parece un milagro no haberse desplomado inmediatamente contra el suelo. Fija los ojos en el pomo de metal para espantar la constante impresión de estar a punto de caerse y echa a andar. Lo hace arrastrando los pies, indeciso, torpe, apoyándose en la pared, chocando con los platos y vasos que se han acumulado alrededor de la cama. A mitad de camino, se detiene. Apenas ha avanzado un metro, pero es como si sus nervios supieran que está caminando hacia el matadero. El recorrido se convierte en una penitencia, en una travesía de terror salpicada de recuerdos. Tiene que cerrar los ojos porque cada paso es una prueba de voluntad. Un paso más, sólo es un paso más, se dice, hasta que abre la puerta, y el resplandor del sol arremete contra sus ojos hinchados. No hay sensación de triunfo al cruzar el umbral, ni siquiera percibe una leve diferencia. El dolor sigue bajo su piel y el soleado rellano de las escaleras y los murmullos que se escuchan abajo, en la cocina, parecen tan lúgubres como la habitación de la que acaba de salir.

_"Que continúe la función*, que el mundo siga girando"_, piensa.

Lo único que le consuela es saber que, por una vez, las lágrimas que deja escapar son fruto del exceso de luz, de una mera reacción física.

* * *

(1) Referencia a la canción "Show must go on" de Queen.


End file.
